The Sick Britt
by SophitaxD
Summary: Arthur se enferma, y Alfred lo cuida. ¿Acaso hay algo más tierno y pervertido? UsXuK, humanos.
1. Jarabe

Disclaimer: Hetalia = ©Hidekaz Himaruya

Usuk/Humanos _Cursiva_= Pensamientos ingleses.

_**-.-**_

.

.

-"Anda, abre la boquita~"

-"A-aleja ese cucharón d-de mi!, Y "¡N-no me trates como un niño, git!"

-"Que le abras~"

-"Y una mierda! ¡No quiero!"

.

_**Arthur pasaría por 3 etapas:**_

Primero,_** la negación.**_

_**-"**__Abre tu boca, si?_~"

_-"¡E-esa cosa sabe peor que una poción Multijug*s!"_

_-"¿What?"_

_-"…Nada…"_

_-"No habrás comenzado a hablar de nuevo de H*rry P*tter, cierto?"_

_-"Jódete."_

_Luego, __**el reto.**_

_**-**__"Hahaha! ¡El héroe te dará la cucharada en la boca, aunque no lo quieras, eyebrows!"_

_-"¡Que no, idiot! ¡No lograrás pasar esa cuchara a mi boca!_

_-"¿Cuánto te apuestas, britt?_

_-"¿Cuánto quieres?"_

_-"Te quiero a ti"_

_-"Apuesto un scone"_

_-"¡N-no apuestes cosas como esas!¡No querrás que la gente pase al otro mundo por tu fea comida, ¿cierto?"_

_-"…Go to hell, dumbass…"_

_-"…Iggy"_

_Al final, __**la súplica.**_

_-"N-no quiero tomarlo, hip, ¡no quiero! N-no dejes que esa cosa, hip, de color ocre se acerce a mi cuerpo!_

_-"Are you crying, Arthur?"_

_-"¡E-es que no quierooo!"_

_-"No me moquees la chaqueta, Artie"_

_-"¡Idiotaaaa!"_

Ninguna de esas medidas desesperadas (las lágrimas falsas se las había colocado Arthur cuando Alfred había ido al baño) conquistarían al ojiazul. El le daría su jarabe al mayor. Y tenía un plan.

.

.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Alfred tomó el jarabe, desenroscó la tapa, y tomó un trago.

La cosa esa, estaba asquerosa, como le había dicho el mayor. Pero no le daría nunca la razón.

Sujetó al británico por los hombros, aferrando con fuerza, evitando un posible escape, y depositó un beso salvaje en su boca.

Todo el líquido que había estado conteniendo en sus mejillas infladas se lo dio a Arthur por medio de su boca. El beso agridulce se volvió una pequeña lucha entre sentimientos. Profundizando el roce de labios, introdujo su lengua con fuerza, arrancàndole suspiros y respiraciones entrecortadas a Arthur, así como también el deseo de más. Se separó, lamiendo sus labios ante el dulce sabor que se había quedado en su boca, nada en comparación al principio, y miró de manera sugestiva al británico.

Odiaba tener que separarse para respirar.

Necesitaba más de Arthie.

Tiró la cuchara de su mano _(¿La había estado agarrando todo este tiempo?) _y tomó otro trago del jarabe, reanudando el desenfrenado beso.


	2. Pastillas

Disclaimer: Hetalia = ©Hidekaz Himaruya

Usuk/Humanos _Cursiva_= Pensamientos ingleses.

_**-.-**_

.

.

Estuvieron así durante un rato, pero el aire (el maldito aire) les faltó y se tuvieron que separar.

-"Y-ya es suficiente"- empujó el británico al menor._-¡¿Acaso no estaba enfermo?¡Le pasaría toda la gripa a Alfred si seguían así!_

_-"_Hnn, No es suficiente, Artie…"-Haciendo una pequeña rabieta, como siempre, el americano se acercó nuevamente al cuerpo ingles.

-"P-puedo tomar la medicina por mismo, _i-idiot_. No es necesario que"-"Ha,ha ha! Deja de charlar, Arthur, tienes que tomar las pastillas"-El americano sentencia, una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-"O-okay"

-"Y para asegurarme que te las tomas, ¡te las doy yo!"

-"What?"

-"Solo abre la boca."

Sin tener más remedio, Arthur lo hace, sonrojándose por la cercanía del otro muchacho, casi pensando que realmente quiere eso. _"¡Céntrate Kirkland!"-_Suena en su mente.

Ya con la boca abierta, el mayor siente el pequeño dedo índice empujando un pequeño objeto a través de su garganta.

Mientras tanto, el americano sufría para que pensamientos pervertidos cruzasen su mente. Repitiendo lo mismo en su mente, pero en su lengua materna.-"Focus on, Jones!"

A Arthur ya no le parece tan pequeño el dedo cruzando su garganta.

Cierra su boca, atrapando la pequeña porción de medicina en su garganta, y olvidando completamente lo demás.

-"…"

-"Etto, Arthur, ¿Podrías dejar de chupar mi dedo?"-Interroga el de orbes celestes.

Conteniendo la risa, por supuesto.

Maldiciendo a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra, Arthur suelta el dedo, abriendo su boca,dejando caer un poco de saliva en el dedo americano.

Ahí recién se da cuenta Alfred de la señal que le trataba de dar Arthur.

Algo pasa por su mente.

_-.-.-Arthur semidesnudo, inclinándose para chupar el miembro americano se consumía en gemidos de placer, moviendo su boca como un experto, explotando en saliva y una sustancia blanca que brotaba del miembro de Alfred-.-.-_

Al pensar eso, mira hacia abajo.

.

.

Se le había parado, y mucho.

Tanto como para que su querido Arthie se dé cuenta.

_-"¡No puedo dejar que se dé cuenta!-_Piensa, y acto seguido, corre hacia el baño, gritándole al inglés:

-"¡Tengo ganas de hacer pipí!, ¡Voy al baño, no te escapes por la ventana!"

Y deja al inglés medio tarado, con cara de _WTF? _sentado en la cama.

El también se había dado cuenta del_ "pequeño problemilla" _de su amigo.


	3. Supositorio

Joder, se me borró el primer capítulo. Y no tengo ganas de escribirlo todo de nuevo.

Y no lo había guardado en el ordenador. Tendré que escribir Lime para compensarlo. Es que fanfiction jode y confunde.

Disclaimer: Hetalia = ©Hidekaz Himaruya

Usuk/Humanos _Cursiva_= Pensamientos ingleses.

.-.

.

.

-"_No soy tan ingenuo, idiot".-_Piensa Arthur.

Se sienta en la cama, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. -"_That idiot! Y-yo podría solucionarle el problema….¿¡P-pero en que demonios estoy pensando? ¡No es como si se la quisiera chupar a ese idiota!_

Y sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por "_el idiota amerciano al que no se la quería chupar" _que llega un _**POCO **_agitado (nótese el sarcasmo).

-"_Bah, everything should go to hell, ¡Como si no me diera cuenta que lo que has hecho en el baño!"-_Piensa.

Y nota algo en la mano del menor.

-"Q-que es eso, git?"

-"Es un supositorio"-Responde este. -"Y si mal no recuerdo, la doctora Eliza dijo que te lo tendría que suministrar yo."

-"No voy a dejar que tu lo hagas"

-"Iggy, si no, no podrás sanar"

_-Solo se acercará un poquito de más, ¡SOLO UN POQUITO!-_Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas en su mente. Sabía que no tendría otra opción.

-"Pero solo por esta vez, Bloody hell!"-Responde, furioso de haber aceptado su situación. ¿¡Solo por estar estreñido tendrían que llegar tan lejos?

-"Está bien, ponte de espaldas."

Se recuesta sobre la cama, sintiendo a continuación el cuerpo bien formado y ejercitado del pelirubio, apoyándose levemente en su cintura.

Ambos sonrojados, sabían lo que querían pero ambos tienen miedo de decirlo. Pero no de demostrarlo.

.

.

.

-"Anda, bájate los pantalones".

Arthur los deja caer con gesto cansino.

-"¡¿Y ahora qué?"

-"Bájate los bóxers, iggy"

-"…Idiota, no lo disfrutes demasiado…"

.

Poniéndose de color carmesí, Arthur lo hace, abochornado.

Con la vista de su trasero, Alfred exclama:

-"No está nada mal, Artie!-Pegándole una palmada en el referido.

-"Aghhhhh, ¡IDIOTAAAAA!

_**-(Lime starts here)-**_

_Y Arthur siente algo en su ano._

_-"D-Deja de meter tu d-dedo, ghaah_~"

_-"Aquí dice que necesita __**-Preparación previa-**__, ¿Qué tal si utilizamos la pastilla que queda, Arthur?_~"

-"_Ha-as lo que quieras"-Gimiendo sin control, Arthur vuelve a sentir otra cosa, una cosa muy pequeña._

_Alfred entonces retira la envoltura del supositorio, y, ignorando las indicaciones de la bolsa, deja que su fluido (se había preparado bastante en el baño) inunde por completo el supositorio. No es tan diferente del agua fría, o del lubricante._

_En sí, ya era un lubricante._

_._

_._

_Introduciendo suavemente el supositorio suavemente por el ano, escuchando los gemidos de Arthur por el acto más bien pervertido, comienza a masajear el miembro del angloparlante._

_-"I-Idiot_~"

_-"A que te está gustando,Arthur_~"

_Provocándole una erección al al inglés, que ya está bastante caliente, gritando, sintiendo el placer._

_-"¡Al diablo con el supositorio!"Exclama Alfred._

_Y quitándole repentinamente el objeto, mete su polla grande y durita en el ano del inglés, haciéndole gritar, llegando ambos al orgasmo._

_-"E-eres un idiota…"_

_-Ojalá te enfermes de nuevo, Arthie_~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-sorry por el lime tan pequeño, es que estoy de malas xD.


End file.
